


Astrophilia

by Yourwritingco



Series: Infinity Stones [2]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Infinity Gauntlet, Infinity Gems, Oblivious Scott, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Space Stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 04:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourwritingco/pseuds/Yourwritingco
Summary: The space stone wasn't like his siblings. He did not have holders or keepers or anything of the sort.But if he had to choose . . .





	Astrophilia

The Space Stone is different from his siblings.

 

He does not have a holder, the very idea of someone having the idea of trying to harness space itself is so ludicrous that if he had a mouth he would laugh.

 

That doesn't mean he hasn't considered it before. Especially when it came to his Favorite.

 

It wasn't that odd for the stones to have favorites, mortals that they had seen in their existence that they had grown fond of. 

 

But Space had never actually had a a favorite, too distant to ever be attached to the beings with a blink and gone mortality. But he had asked his twin Time about it once, when the man known as Isaac Newton had wiggled his way into her heart, and she had done her very best to describe it to him.

 

"It's like, they're stuck to you somehow, and you feel really proud of them" sensing his confusion, she paused "it's hard to describe, brother. You would have to see for yourself."

 

And Space had seen the way his sister mourned Newton's death, as she had mourned Columbus' and Picasso's and Darwin's and decided he would never become attached to a silly mortal.

 

He had almost, when that Pym fellow discovered those particles and found how to shrink, becoming a hero along with his wife. But they, and their daughter, had never really understood space, too cautious, too scared to try anything that had too much risk.

 

_So._

 

So after a while he drifted again, keeping a vague eye on the two remaining Pyms.

 

The other gone, _but not dead, not yet at least_ and somewhere deep inside him he feels somewhat amazed by the human will to live before it faded once more to apathy.

 

Then _He_ appeared.

 

 Scott Lang had stumbled into the world of space compression and shape shifting on accident. He was a thief, a man who had no respect for the true science behind Space's creations, a man who just wanted to impress his daughter and be a superhero, like the ones his siblings were _oh so_ enamored with.

 

Space watched him cautiously for a bit, before turning away, annoyed at the man's ineptitude.

 

He had shuddered and turned just in time to see the man leaving-yes _leaving_! The _quantum realm_.

 

This new man, Scott had completely grabbed his attention from then on. Unlike the others who had manipulated the Pym Particles and where all about the scientific reasoning, Scott was a very hands on learner, and, much to Space's joy, seemed to intuitively grasp things about him, about Space, that the others just couldn't.

 

Soon Space was tripping over himself to help the human man, bending himself to _His_ whims.

 

* * *

 

 

At the airport, Space can feel Mind across the battlefield, and their confusion at why he's even there.

 

That confusion turns to shock when _He_ turns huge, much bigger than should be allowed- and doesn't die. He can feel Mind probing him, no doubt wondering why he's letting this dumb mortal who thought _He_ could mess around with Space do this, and Space doesn't even try to hide the smugness he radiates.

 

But then Minds holder had pushed Scott-into a _plane_. Space spun around to Mind, rage pinning the other. _Stop it!_ He had snarled, and Mind and Vitriol or whatever his name was both paused, giving Scott enough time to recuperate.

 

He could feel Time's curiosity from across the universe and promptly told her to shut up.

 

* * *

 

 

He could still feel _Him_.

 

Trapped in the quantum realm with no hope of getting out, _His_ friends gone, possibly forever.

 

Not forever, Time assures him. Not forever.

 

But she won't tell him for how long, and _He's_ stuck down there where Space can't help _Him_ , can't reach _Him_ , 

 

And for the very first time, Space wished he had a holder.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go!
> 
> Been a while, huh?
> 
> So! One of my favorite heroes, and movies, is Antman and Dr Strange, which is why in my first fic Time was one of the main characters.
> 
> But I've always liked the idea of Space being incredibly fond of Scott Lang.
> 
> Space is usually very distant and flighty, which is why Mind is so surprised to feel him on the battlefield.
> 
> Scott has no idea that he has the very powerful Space wrapped around his fingers, silly boi


End file.
